One Year Later
by tvd-fan-klefan-lover
Summary: It's one year since Klaus and Stefan left Mystic Falls. The Original never found out the doppelgänger survived and in the end he released his family, not wanting to lug them around like cargo. In the past year Stefan had done unspeakable things just because Klaus asked. He should hate him, he does hate him. But hate is only a step away from love. Klaus/Stefan, implied Damon/Elijah
1. One Down, Forty-Nine to Go

**A/N: **Another lame title, I know ._. Titles and summaries are not my strong points :/ Anyway, just a weird Klefan story.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Diaries, would I be on here? I think not

**Warnings: **Well, nothing much in this chapter but there is M/M action and some regular girl/guy action next chapter. Not too much yet though, I'm still figuring out where the story will go

* * *

"_It's been one year since Klaus made me leave Mystic Falls. I truly thought I could find a way out of this and back home but I can't. It wouldn't even be home now. I can't keep thinking about this. I still have forty-nine years of service before I'm free. If this past year is anything to go by I don't think I'll survive all forty-nine years._"

Stefan shifted uncomfortably, hands deep in his pockets, as Klaus looked at him scathingly over the open book. He didn't like the fact Klaus had found his journal and now he was reading it. It made Stefan want to attack him, take his journal back, but he knew he couldn't.

"Is spending time with me really that bad, my Stefan?" Klaus asked, his accented voice rolling over the younger. They both knew that 'my Stefan' was a taunt, something the Original only used when he wanted to remind Stefan that he had no free will.

He quietly replied, "I just want to go home Niklaus. Is that so bad? You may have considered me a brother but you aren't my brother. You're the vampire who killed my girlfriend and made me leave everything I cared about behind to save my brother's life."

Klaus frowned, snapping the book shut and throwing it to Stefan. "You made a deal. Fifty years of service for your big brother's life. I did it to help you."

The eye roll aggravated the Original more than the words he had just read. He knew when he first decided to take Stefan away from Mystic Falls that it wouldn't be easy to convince Stefan that he genuinely did it for him. But he did. Against all his instincts Klaus had missed the other, especially since he'd been forced to dagger Rebekah and now Stefan treated him like a kidnapper.

"What did you really have left Stefan? A brother who hated you, who promised to make your life a living hell, and a dead girlfriend. You had nothing left for you there," Klaus pressed on, moving closer to the green-eyed vampire. "I knew it and more importantly you did too. You chose to leave with me and you would have even if it wasn't to save your brother."

Stefan's eyes narrowed before he snapped, "You really think I want to be here? Do you have any idea what you've ruined? I have spent years trying to control my bloodlust and you've ruined all my efforts!"

Klaus laugh was low and bitter and echoed slightly in the mostly empty room. The noise seemed a lot more sarcastic then Klaus may have intended and it made Stefan's temper rise. He had been making progress and he had been controlling his cravings pretty well until Klaus had thrown blood bag after blood bag at him and demanded that he drink.

"I'm going out but I'll be back soon. Don't leave the house, my Stefan. I don't want you wandering off," Klaus commanded, the slightest hint of teasing in his voice before he walked out.

Stefan glared at the closed door, hands tightening on his journal. He hated being treated like a slave but he couldn't do anything about it. He knew exactly what Klaus was going to do. It was a routine for them after the year of service. Whenever Stefan annoyed the hybrid he'd go out and find someone who just happened to look like Elena. And then he'd screw her and kill her right in front of the Salvatore.

* * *

Short first chapter is short :/ Sorry, I split this really badly but I can't be bothered changing it now

~Klefan-Lover


	2. Punishment

**A/N: **More of One Year Later. Thanks to my reviewer, you rule ^_^

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Diaries, would I be on here? I think not

**Warnings: **Not overly graphic Klaus/OC

* * *

It only took an hour for Klaus to return, a giggling girl in tow. Stefan had wisely locked himself in his room, using an iPod from one of his kills to try and block out the noises. It didn't work but he hadn't been expecting it would. Klaus prided himself on making his girls scream.

Stefan tried to ignore it, staring at the book and rereading the same paragraph over and over. His mind couldn't absorb the words properly as he focused on trying to block out the sounds. That's when he felt the tug of silent compulsion, forcing him to close to book and walk to the door. Stefan tried to fight it, to turn back the bed, but he knew he couldn't fight the Original's will.

The door opened under a gentle push and he flinched, watching Klaus thrust up into the moaning girl. The Original looked over at Stefan, smirking as he shifted uncomfortably before leaning forward and slipping his fangs into the writhing girl's throat, loving her scream. Stefan flinched, flashing back to when Klaus sunk his fangs into Elena before draining every last drop.

This time the blood slipping down the girl's neck made him hungry. He hadn't fed for days and she was struggling, something he hated to admit he loved. Klaus pulled back for a second, giving Stefan an inviting look before brushing the girl's hair away from her neck, still thrusting up into her. The younger vampire swallowed hard, moving forward involuntarily as the blood called to him.

"Come on Stefan. I don't normally offer to share," Klaus purred, pulling her head back further for his 'friend' as he kept thrusting, head falling back against the chair as he got very close.

Stefan moved closer, unable to stop himself as the hot blood made his gums ache. He fell to his knees, leaning in to brush his mouth over the still-bleeding mark, before the spell was broken by a disturbingly familiar drawn-out snarl-groan from the hybrid. Stefan snapped back, immediately on his feet and pressed against the wall as he glared at Klaus.

Klaus let out a soft sigh, leaning forward and feeding off the girl quickly, killing her and dumping her on the floor before standing and fixing his clothes. Stefan kept glaring, heading towards his room until a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him, slamming him into the wall.

"You keep trying to resist who you are, pet, but we both know this is a losing battle," he warned, leaning in as blood trickled from his mouth. He noticed Stefan's green eyes following the trail and lifted his hand, smearing it on a finger before trailing it over the other's lips. Klaus smirked as Stefan's tongue snaked out, licking up the blood involuntarily.

Klaus purred, "See my Stefan? You're craving fresh blood, not the bagged stuff you're insisting on drinking. You haven't fed properly for months." His eyes looked more amused as he finished, "We both know what will happen if you don't. The Ripper of Monterey will make a very violent appearance."

Stefan's eyes widened and he shook his head, muttering, "No. I can survive on the blood bags. I'm not hurting anyone, not now."

"You have no reason not to. What are you holding back for? Your girlfriend is gone, unfortunately," Klaus added, still bitter over the fact he couldn't make more hybrids. "You have no reason not to let go."

The normally placid gaze hardened before the younger growled, "Yes I do. Pissing you off is enough of a reason."

The hybrid actually froze for a second, shocked that Stefan would dare stand up to him. The next second, however, he felt nothing but rage. Before he could fight, Klaus had sunk his teeth into Stefan's neck, relishing the choking whimper of pain as the werewolf venom hit him. A couple of long pulls of blood were enough to calm him and Klaus pulled his fangs free, licking his lips before smirking coldly. The vampire blood thrumming in his veins made it hard to think clearly but he tried to ignore it, focusing on Stefan. Despite the fact it was second-hand vampire blood always tasted better than human blood which is one reason why humans don't complain when they have to drink it. It's the strongest drug in the world.

"I've warned you time after time not to test my patience Stefan. If you don't redeem yourself by tomorrow, I'll let you die." His voice was too calm, too collected, and Stefan knew he meant his words. "You are interesting but there are many others out there who are far better behaved. Maybe I'll let you die and take one of them as my wingman."

Stefan looked down silently, covering the bite as the now-familiar pain washed through him. Klaus had bitten him before and barely saved him in time, though that time had been an experiment. But this time he knew what he had to do to get the cure and part of him would prefer to let himself die then let his captor win.

"What do you want me to do, exactly?" Stefan whispered, mainly trying to bait the Original.

Klaus chuckled, tongue darting out of his mouth to lick at his lips again before he answered, "You have to prove you can still be entertaining. How exactly I'll leave to you. You could always kill someone, like in the old days." His smirk widened as he teased, "Or you could always give me a reason not to go out and get a human to satisfy me."

Stefan didn't reply, reaching for his door handle as he tried not to listen to Klaus. He would have to kill someone and that was just it. Kill a human or die. He refused to even consider the second option as he slipped into his room, closing his door as the bleeding stopped from his neck.

"Sleep well my Stefan. I expect your answer by morning," Klaus murmured from the other side of the door, making the infected vampire shudder. He didn't know and didn't want to look too closely at why Klaus' words always sent shivers down his spine.

The next morning Stefan could feel the poison taking effect quicker than last time. Getting up was hard, the world spinning around him as his legs shook. The pain was throbbing through his body, making him want to scream, but he ignored it, stumbling to the door and wrenching it open as his body demanded blood.

Klaus was sitting in his favourite armchair, sipping at a mug of coffee while he read some book. It was something that had surprised Stefan at first but now he was used to it and just watched as he leant on the doorframe, trying to summon the strength to keep walking. Once he got to the couch he could sit down and talk to the hybrid and then he'd be fine.

"Are you going to watch me all day or are you actually going to leave your room?" Klaus snapped, eyes not leaving his book. His tone was irritated, with some undertone Stefan didn't have the will to decode as he staggered to the couch, wishing he didn't look so weak.

He half-collapsed on the couch, resting his head in his hands as the world spun again before croaking, "I've made a choice. I'll kill someone; I'll kill ten people if you want. Just give me the cure."

He could feel Klaus' blue eyes on him as he tried to stay in control of his body. Stefan could feel the need to throw up even as his fangs tried to descend, begging him to feed. The world was still spinning and his head felt like it was splitting and, honestly, he wasn't surprised when his shaking body slipped off the couch. Stefan was surprised when he felt strong arms around him, breaking his fall and could feel a lean body half-under his, supporting him.

"I didn't think you'd fade so fast love," Klaus murmured, the endearment slipping out casually. He knew it annoyed Stefan and had gotten in a habit of saying it early on. Part of him wanted to bite his wrist and save the ignorant, stubborn vampire leaning heavily on his chest but the rest of him wanted to humiliate him before he healed him.

An idea struck the Original and he chuckled before whispering in Stefan's ear, "Now, love, I have a deal for you. I'll give you the blood on good faith. In exchange, you use that mouth of yours to satisfy me. Agreed?"

Klaus bit into his wrist as he waited for the reply, letting his arm rest on Stefan's chest, knowing he could see the blood but it was just out of reach. A quiet whimper escaped the vampire as he tried to lean his head forward, to reach his arm up to pull Klaus' wrist to his mouth, but he was too slow and the bite healed. A couple more minutes of whimpering in pain and panting filled the room before Stefan tilted his head back, meeting Klaus' eyes. His gaze was resigned as he realised he'd have to take Klaus up on his offer, telling himself he didn't want to do it, that it was wrong.

"Just give me the cure and I'll do it," Stefan rasped, half-convinced this was just a sick joke.

A cocky grin flashed across the Original's face before he bit his wrist, pressing it to the other's mouth without hesitation. Stefan latched onto the bite, sucking greedily at the blood and before long he started to look better. A few more seconds of feeding and Nik pulled his wrist away, pulling Stefan back against his chest when he tried to latch on again.

"You've had enough my Stefan. Now, it's time for you to live up to your end of the bargain," Klaus reminded, standing and walking back to his armchair, expecting Stefan to follow.

The younger vampire sat up, wiping his mouth clean as he watched Klaus sink into his chair, spreading his legs invitingly with the tiniest little smirk on his lips. A nervous swallow met his actions and Stefan slowly made his way to the armchair, fidgeting as Klaus' hand popped open the button on own his jeans, taking a second before tugging the zipper down. Stefan knew what the other wanted and reluctantly sunk to his knees, taking a deep breath to try and brace himself for what he was about to do.

"Come on, love. We don't have all day."

* * *

Yes, I did split it there on purpose *le looks innocent* Reviews equal more Klefan love ;D

~Klefan-Lover


	3. Hunger

**A/N: **More of One Year Later. My updates might be slowing since I'm totally distracted by my Delijah story!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Diaries, would I be on here? I think not

**Warnings: **Klaus/Stefan sucking

* * *

Stefan's breathing was shaky and nervous as he hesitantly reached up to rest his hands on Klaus' thighs, spreading them a little bit more. The Original waited as patiently as he could, resting one hand his 'friend's' shoulder.

The breaths gusting over his cock quickly made him half-hard and he pushed Stefan down, wanting more and not in the mood to wait for it. Stefan stiffened at the push but steeled his resolve and carefully lapped at the head of Klaus' cock, a tiny rather timid lick. The quiet almost-groan told Stefan he was doing well and he took the head of the thick cock into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Don't be a tease," Klaus whispered, his voice still managing to sound demanding as he pushed his hips up, making his cock slip further into Stefan's hot mouth.

Stefan felt disgusted at the situation but sucked harder, slowly bobbing his head down. Klaus' fingers tangled in his hair tightly, hips rocking into the wet warmth surrounding his rock-hard cock. He hadn't expected it to feel that good, hadn't expected Stefan's tongue to be so talented on his member. An errant thought popped into his mind, whispering that maybe his friend had done this before, but when Stefan bobbed his head down further, deep-throating him, all coherent though fled his mind and a loud groan ripped from his throat.

Stefan kept sucking and licking, slowly forgetting who it was he was pleasuring, pretending it was that one guy he had sort of had a thing with once. When Klaus gasped his name in pleasure the illusion was shattered and disgust washed through him in a wave. Stefan didn't dare stop though, gently scraping his teeth against the cock, just hard enough to sting.

A strangled moan escaped the always-red lips as the hand tightened in the younger vampire's hair, hips bucking upwards, cock touching the back of Stefan's throat. Stefan's hand snaked up, fondling Klaus' balls, trying to coax the Original to orgasm. He hesitated before pulling his head up again, sucking hard as he did, before lapping as enthusiastically as he could at the head.

Then, Klaus was coming hard down his throat; hand in his hair tight enough to hurt. Stefan gagged slightly but swallowed it all down, sitting up once Klaus' grip had lessened. The Original's blue eyes watched him, an amused smirk on his face as he breathed heavily.

"You definitely earned the cure love," Klaus teased, running his fingers over Stefan's cheek.

The vampire recoiled from his touch, eyes disgusted, before he wiped his mouth roughly and stood, trying to get away from the hybrid. Klaus' eyes darkened slightly but he had expected it. This wasn't his Stefan anymore, the man he had known was gone. Now there was the brooding vampire, the one in love with a dead girl.

"Feel free to go out today Stefan, but be home by nightfall. I don't want you running off again," Klaus said quietly, fixing his clothing before picking up his book again, brushing aside the events of the last few minutes.

Stefan looked relieved and headed for the door, barely catching Klaus' next words. His mind was reeling from what he had just done and he could barely wait to escape.

"It appears you are the only comrade I have left."

The hurried footsteps faltered for a second before Stefan kept walking, not wanting to think about that comment. Klaus watched him leave before sighing softly, looking back down at his book. He was starting to regret his little game with Stefan, especially after that disgusted look.

This had never been what he had planned. He just wanted his Ripper back, the first person to truly believe he wasn't a freak. Klaus snapped the book shut with an irritated huff before walking outside, hoping to clear his head. Caring for Stefan was weak and he was not weak.

_The girl writhed weakly before her heart finally stopped, dead body slumping against the seat. One of the men pulled away from her, wiping his mouth clean, before smirking at the other. It took a second longer for the other to pull away from the pale neck and the first watched with amused blue eyes. He never understood Ripper's hunger but he didn't care. The man was his friend and that was all that mattered._

_When Ripper finally pulled back his mouth was smeared with dark red blood. He wiped his mouth quickly, carelessly, before grinning at his friend. Nik reached over, wiping away a trickle of blood Ripper had missed, before groaning softly as the younger vampire caught the fingers in his mouth and sucked slowly. Ripper chuckled before letting the fingers slip from his mouth, tongue darting out to lap over the tip of one before he leant back, smirking._

_"You're going to get us in trouble one day mate," Klaus chuckled, resting his arms on the back of the lounge as he gave Ripper his most playful smirk. It didn't matter if Rebekah was interested in the man with the strange hair. They all knew the Salvatore had a lot more interest in the older Mikaelson._

_"Ruin all my fun Nik. Since when did you care about getting in trouble?" Ripper teased, pushing the dead body against the Original. "Won't killing her get us in trouble too?"_

_Klaus rolled his eyes, pushing the girl onto the floor under the table, before gently berating, "Murder is one thing love. Being openly interested in another man is far different. You know this just as well as I do."_

_The scowl was adorable. He honestly looked like a little kid getting told he couldn't have chocolate or something and Klaus sighed. Ripper knew his weakness was that he cared too much about younger and he exploited his hold over him whenever he could._

_"You're going to be the death of me love," Klaus sighed before pulling Ripper forward by the front of his shirt, pressing a short but passionate kiss to his lips. As he tried to pull away a hand flew up, tangling in the short blonde hair and pulling him back. _

_The kiss deepened quickly, both men forgetting where they were and how many people would try to hurt them for what they were doing. Klaus' breathing hitched slightly as Ripper's fingers untucked shirt and trailed over his toned stomach before he reluctantly pulled back, reaching down to catch the hand slipping under his shirt._

_"We can't do this love, not here," Klaus sighed, pulling Ripper's hand out and fiddling with the chunky rather ugly ring. "We may be vampires but you know this won't end well. Just wait until Rebekah's gone home. Then we can leave."_

_The hand vanished from his grip and he could only watch as the green-eyed vampire stood, eyes cold, before walking away from their booth and sitting at the counter. Klaus could only watch as he went, hating that he had pissed him off. There was nothing he could do though. Nothing could ever make Ripper happy except getting what he wanted when he wanted. And that was something Klaus couldn't risk with his very determined sister around._

Ripper always walked away from him in Chicago. And now he was doing it all over again. Klaus' hand tightened on his beer bottle before he growled softly, standing and walking out of the bar. The whole point of going out was to forget about the Salvatore but instead his thoughts were plagued by him.

The Original stalked down the road, normally relaxed frame wound tightly as that damn vampire kept popping into his head. Those eyes, the rare smiles, everything was torturing his mind and he hated it. Just like Stefan hated him.

A muffled sound from an alley caught his attention and a quick glance around told him he'd walked a lot further than he realised. They were definitely in the seedier part of town now. Klaus felt his curiosity rise and slipped towards the alley, eyes widening when he saw what was happening.

Stefan was feeding. He hadn't even bothered to try and stop the girl screaming, leaving her mouth uncovered but biting so hard that she couldn't make a sound. He couldn't resist it, Klaus had to make the most of the situation. Before Stefan even realised he had been seen the hybrid was biting into the other side of the girl's throat, drinking slowly.

The growl was low, warning, but Stefan just kept drinking, not fighting the other when he realised he was still getting more blood. That was all he could think about. Blood. Ever since Klaus had let him take the cure the thirst had been growing steadily until it was unbearable and it had been painful enough before. It was strange but he could barely care. All he wanted was to feed.

The girl drained quickly and Stefan stepped back, panting as blood ran down his chin. He watched as Klaus stepped back, only the tiniest smear of blood on his already-red lips, and smirked at him. When he saw the body the guilt hit Stefan hard enough to make him stagger back, just like it always did when he killed.

The Original moved closer, gripping Stefan's forearms tightly as he soothed, "It's okay my Stefan. It's okay. This is what vampires do, love."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered, eyes glued on the dead girl. Klaus sighed before pulling Stefan away, forcing him to break eye contact with the body.

He stroked the messy hair as he tried to get Stefan to meet his eyes but nothing worked. After another second Klaus sighed and led the guilt-ridden vampire back towards the house. He was careful to keep to the back streets, knowing the two of them would draw attention with the blood smears.

Stefan's arm was shaking slightly as Klaus pulled him home and it wasn't stopping. The bloodlust was still there, still burning in the back of his throat, but the guilt was slowly but surely drowning that hunger out. By the time they made it back to the house the guilt was all he could focus on.

Gentle but insistent hands pushed him down onto a soft surface, making him sit, and his body numbly obeyed. One of those hands moved to his cheek, pressing against it as a thumb soothingly stroked his cheek bone and slowly caught his attention.

Baby blue eyes met forest green as Klaus whispered, "It's okay. She was just one human, it doesn't matter love. It doesn't matter at all."

"Yes it does," Stefan whimpered, eyes tortured. "I killed someone. I'm not you. I still feel something when I kill. I don't want to kill anymore."

After a minute Klaus stood, moving to the door and glancing back briefly. "Sleep Stefan. Don't make me compel you. Stay here and rest. We'll talk in the morning."

The Salvatore opened his mouth to argue but at the next look he flopped down on the bed, watching the lithe Original leave the room. Once he was gone Stefan sighed, resting his head on the pillow. The guilt was still burning inside him and as he closed his eyes the girl's face popped into his mind. Stefan couldn't sleep that night and he didn't even try. All he could think about was the fact he had killed yet another person.

What he didn't know was the hybrid didn't sleep that night either. Even when Stefan fought him, when he disappointed him, Klaus couldn't stay mad. It was 1920 all over again except this time Ripper was gone and Stefan wanted nothing to do with him. This was not what he had planned when he took the younger Salvatore away from that place.

* * *

Okay, seriously, this story is a runaway train guys. It's doing as it pleases

~Klefan-Lover


	4. Concern

**A/N: **More of One Year Later. Extra chapter for all of you!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Diaries, would I be on here? I think not

**Warnings: **Implied sex

* * *

Stefan was still in his room. He hadn't come out since the whole feeding incident four days ago and Klaus hadn't tried to go in. He knew he shouldn't care about the Salvatore and he tried not to. That bastard with the ridiculous hair had pushed his way right into his life and now he didn't want to be there.

Klaus growled softly before walking to the door, opening it and slipping into the darkened room. The curtains were pulled shut tightly against the sunlight but as Nik's eyes adjusted he could clearly make out the figure on the double bed. The slightest smile appeared on the hybrid's lips for a second as his eyes ran over the vampire.

Stefan's right arm was tucked up under the pillow as he slept, other arm hanging limply. His body was relaxed except for the fingers of his left hand, tightly holding onto the sheet under him as his chest moved with air he didn't need. One leg was curled but the other was straight, almost like someone was spooned up behind him and Klaus moved forward slightly, wanting to slip into that spot behind Stefan.

He caught himself before he could, closing his eyes and trying to focus. This wasn't Chicago. This definitely wasn't his Stefan anymore and he knew that tracking him down had been a mistake. Letting his emotions dictate his actions would be even worse. A soft noise caught his attention and Klaus' blue eyes snapped open, watching as Stefan rolled his hips slightly before his leg curled even more and Klaus suddenly found himself on the bed, pressed up against the other.

He froze the second he was there, waiting for the inevitable explosion. Stefan just mumbled something and almost cuddled back into him, still pliant and sleepy in Klaus' arms. He relaxed as well, resting one hand over the dead heart covered by a thin grey shirt.

Klaus' eyes fluttered shut, forehead resting on Stefan's shoulder, as memories flooded through his mind. Chicago had been a highlight after a very dark patch. This felt right even if even thinking that was clichéd and melodramatic but it was true. He let out a content sigh, tightening the arm around Stefan's waist, before letting his mind wander. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

_His warm breath puffed over his neck as Stefan fumbled with the keys to his apartment, trying to get the door open. The lean body pressed to his back distracted him, drawing all his attention, but he got the apartment open and stumbled inside, hearing a low chuckle from Klaus._

_"Shut up," he muttered, turning to press his lips against the Original's roughly, swallowing the laugh. Klaus kissed back eagerly until Stefan pulled back, turning and walking into the messy apartment and throwing the expensive suit jacket carelessly on the table._

_"That'll wrinkle," Klaus warned as he followed the younger, looking around curiously as he neatly hung his jacket on the one standing chair near the table. "Love, I hate to have to break this to you but you're place is disgusting."_

_Stefan laughed softly, poking his head out from the small pantry with a boyish grin. "So, now I know why Rebekah's so high maintenance. I will be blaming you for this, love."_

_The poor imitation of his accent made Klaus laugh again as he settled on the worn couch, hearing Stefan going through bottles. The room really was disgusting, dirty dishes and glasses piled in the sink and the counter, a bloodstain on the carpet from one of his 'dates' and a coating of grime and dust on almost everything. That didn't really surprise Nik though. Most of the time Stefan was with him or Rebekah at a bar or at his motel room, not at the apartment._

_Stefan watched Klaus from the corner of his eye as he found a bottle of the Original's preferred alcohol, green eyes taking in every inch of his lithe body. It was wrong, his infatuation, and he knew it but that made something about it so much more exciting. Klaus was an Original, one of the oldest vampires, and a hybrid and he was interested in Stefan. That made part of him jump in excitement every time he remembered._

_He cleared his throat lightly before walking out to Klaus, putting two glasses and the bottle on the table as he teased, "Hopefully this can help you delicate sensibilities survive my apartment."_

_Klaus chuckled, taking the bottle and pouring a generous amount in both glasses. They were so close their arms brushed as the hybrid moved and Stefan swallowed sharply before taking the glass and moving to the bed, hoping the other didn't notice the reaction from their proximity. Stefan lay down with a faked cocky smirk, keeping his body relaxed as he undid the buttons of his irritating shirt, watching Klaus intently._

_The hybrid watched him carefully, innocuously, blue eyes flicking down over the younger's defined chest and abs before away again. The single malt barely burned as he swallowed, noticing Stefan's eyes on him as he drunk. The tension in the room was growing the longer they stayed there, neither speaking or even trying to interact with the other. _

_With one final sip of his drink Stefan steeled his nerve, asking, "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come over here? We both know you want to."_

_The second the words were out of his mouth he started to think this was a bad idea until he caught sight of the tiny smirk as Klaus stood. He downed the rest of his drink, pausing only to run his tongue over tempting pink lips, before he languidly crossed to the bed, trailing his strangely warm fingers along Stefan's thigh._

_"So, what else do we both know I want to do?" he teased, lowering himself onto the bed._

_Klaus rested his palms on either side of Stefan's shoulders, leaning down to ever-so-gently brush his lips against the younger's lips, tongue darting out to trail along the bottom lip. Stefan's lips parted slightly, trying to kiss back, but Klaus pulled back with a little smirk._

_He chuckled, running his fingers down Stefan's bare chest and chided, "Now, ripper, you didn't answer my question. What is it we both want me to do?"_

_He growled softly before trying to pull Klaus down, surprised when he managed to pin the hybrid under him on the bed. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth before Stefan straddled him, grinding their hips together slowly, teasingly. They both groaned at the sensation, hands tightening on Klaus' wrists as he started to push back up, rubbing harder._

_"So, now do you know the answer?" Stefan panted, leaning down to press open-mouthed kisses along the pale tempting throat._

_Klaus chuckled, stretching out in the ripper's grasp, smirking as his grip tightened and he pressed down harder, not ready to relinquish control. The older leant up, sucking Stefan's lower lip into his mouth, every movement from the man on top of him sending sparks through his body._

_This was wrong, so wrong, and they both knew it. But it was so fucking good they couldn't even try to care. _

* * *

Klaus, Stefan, stop doing this to me! Do as I tell you to! *gives up*

~Klefan-Lover


	5. Scent

**A/N: **I is sorry! Short chapter is short! Also, check out my other Klefan stories? Got a new one called Instincts, two-shot, possibly more. Can't decide what happens next. Review your opinion, please?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Diaries, would I be on here? I think not

**Warnings: **Implied sex

* * *

Stefan snapped awake, gasping as his mind swirled with the aftermath of his dream. It seemed to vivid to really be a dream though and a low groan escaped as he realised it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. One of the one's from Chicago when he was all ripper and he and Klaus had been all over each other in the shadows.

Before he could continue on his current train of thought something warm around his waist tightened and pulled him back down, a low grumble meeting his ears. Stefan stiffened, breath catching before he realised what that delicious smell that had been filling his senses had been.

Klaus was pressed up behind him, arm wrapped tight around his hips. His scent was covering everything, rich and musky and intoxicating and it made the thought of making his dream a reality so much more appealing to Stefan. He twisted around in the hybrid's grip carefully, wanting to see if he was asleep of playing some fucked up mind game.

He looked peaceful, blue eyes closed, lips parted slightly as he slept. It was so different then his normal expression that Stefan found himself staring, trying to memorise it before Klaus woke up or he had to move. By the time the image was firmly burned in his mind the hybrid had noticed the staring and had started to wake up.

"What are you doing?" he muttered, almost unintelligibly, as his arm slid away from Stefan. He sat up, stretching out and looking down at the vampire for an answer.

After he had silently mourned the loss of warmth Stefan quickly replied, "You're the one in my bed Nik. Shouldn't I be asking what you're doing?"

He hadn't heard that nickname falling from the vampire's lips since Chicago and it made a spark of heat burn in Klaus' belly. Maybe he could have his ripper back, or at least the part of him he really wanted. Stefan's respect, his admiration, his loyalty, all of it had been so damn important to him and he had to let it go. That had not made for a happy Original.

"I was planning on seducing you," he smirked, not missing the widening of those gorgeous green eyes before he shrugged and chuckled. "Too much effort though. I'm well aware you hate me."

The mirth in his blue eyes had died by that point as his brain kicked in, reminding Klaus that after his little bite-suck deal and killing Stefan's precious girlfriend the vampire must hate him. And he didn't really blame him for it. Until Chicago Klaus had hated himself too.

"I don't hate you," Stefan protested quietly, adding something that sounded like 'much' to the end before continuing. "But this isn't Chicago anymore. You can't get into my pants that easily."

Klaus chuckled again, leaning over to kiss Stefan softly, unsurprised when the lips under his didn't respond at first. After a second they moved with his hesitantly, uncomfortably, before he pulled back and rested a hand on Klaus' shoulder.

Stefan slid out of the bed, pulling his jeans on quickly despite even after his surprise from finding the hybrid in his bed the throbbing erection from his dream hadn't gone down in the slightest. He chuckled before blurring in front of Stefan, pushing him to sit on the bed,

"I could take care of that for you love," he murmured, running long fingers down the vampire's chest and delighting in the involuntary shiver. "Least I can do after sneaking into your bed."

* * *

Klaus fucking Mikaelson, Stefan something Salvatore, would you just stop coming up with new ideas for kinky stories?! I wanted to evolve your relationship first *bangs head on wall*

~Klefan-Lover


	6. Admissions

**A/N: **Finally a Klefan chapter more than 500 words

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Diaries, would I be on here? I think not

* * *

"N-Nik," he breathed, eyes widening at what the hybrid was suggesting. Stefan tried to slide away, back hitting the headboard as Klaus smirked.

He slowly crawled up the bed, running a hand up Stefan's calf to his thigh and gently tugging his leg out. He could hear the sharp breaths the vampire was sucking in but he wasn't fighting so Klaus didn't stop, kneeling between Stefan's spread legs and kissing his neck. His tongue snaked out, licking a hot trail up his neck before sucking up the younger's earlobe, smirking at the soft groan.

Klaus' hands slid down to his hips, pulling them closer, as he whispered, "You know you'll love it ripper. I know exactly what you like, exactly how hard to bite."

Stefan's breath hitched as the hybrid bit down gently on his neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to sting. Warm fingers ran down over his bare chest, one gently tweaking a nipple, but he didn't do any more. His fingers kept dancing over the bare skin, waiting for Stefan to ask for more.

Klaus could see his resolve breaking before something flittered back into his mind and Stefan shoved his hand away, immediately on his feet near the door. He sighed darkly, turning to meet those pained green eyes and waited for an explanation.

"I can't do this," he choked out, eyes snapping down to focus on something on the floor. "I can't betray her like this Klaus."

He growled low, walking closer to him and reminding, "She's gone Stefan. She's gone and we're here. I'm all you have left."

Stefan's eyes were tortured and guilty as he weakly admitted, "She's not dead Nik. John did a spell and sacrificed himself to bring her back. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

In seconds Klaus had snapped his neck and blurred out, bolting right back towards Mystic Falls, anger boiling in his blood. After everything his ripper was still lying to him for that pathetic doppelgänger and he was going to make sure that was going to change. He'd kill her himself.

He'd finally found them. It had only taken around 10 months to find them. The trail of dead bodies had been a great help of course, but it had taken too long. Klaus moved too quickly and now that Stefan was with him he was a lot faster.

Damon lingered outside the house, trying to hear if the hybrid was inside, but when he heard a pained groan that was most definitely his baby brother he was in the house in seconds. By the time Stefan had rolled over, gripping his neck in pain, Damon was crouched beside him, eyes full of more emotion than either of them was really comfortable with.

"Little brother, this is why you don't run off with hybrids," the older muttered, trying to grin as he pulled his brother into a sitting position.

Stefan whimpered, gripping Damon's arms tight as he pleaded, "You have to get out of here Damon. I don't know why you're here but you have to go. Go to Elena."

His eyebrows furrowed as he steadied his baby brother, asking softly, "What's wrong Stefan? Where's Klaus?"

"I told him. I didn't mean to Damon, I didn't!" he blurted, eyes full of even more guilt than usual which is saying something. "I just blurted it out and now he's gone and I think he's going to kill her Damon and I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Elena?" he asked quietly, making sure his brother's hysterical babbling was pointing where he thought it was. When Stefan nodded Damon looked away, not wanting to have to break this to his already-hurting brother. "Stefan, she's dead. I un-daggered Elijah, I freed all of them. Rebekah was annoyed and wanted revenge on Klaus in whatever way she could so she ripped Elena apart."

Stefan's dark green eyes stared at him blankly for a second before he actually laughed, sound hysterical and broken. It was the kind of laugh you always heard from those psychos in the movies, the ones who had lost everything and didn't care anymore.

"It makes sense now, it does," he blurted, voice still hysterical. "You lost her too so now I'm worth saving. Without Elena I mean something to you again, right? I can't steal the dead girl."

That one hurt and Stefan knew it the second the words fell from his mouth that he was going too far but Damon just dragged him to his feet and towards the door. He stumbled after him, mind dazed and numb, before the light from outside hit him and he instinctively screwed his eyes shut at the brightness, staggering and falling to his knees.

"Stefan, we have to hurry," Damon snapped, trying not to care. "Elijah's waiting for us but we have to get out of here before your little boyfriend gets back so move."

He couldn't do it. Elena was gone. Damon probably just wanted him free so he could torment him some more. Klaus. Klaus was the only option. No matter how sadistic or twisted he could be he had come back for Stefan.

"I'm staying here Damon," he muttered, pulling himself up and meeting his brother's shocked and hurt blue eyes. "Go. Get out of here before Klaus gets back. I made a deal brother. If I back out he'll kill you."

It was probably true. It may not have been the main reason he was staying but it was definitely a contributing factor now he'd realised it. Even if that had never popped into his mind Stefan knew he wouldn't leave Klaus, he couldn't leave now. He'd run and Damon would start to hate him again and it would all come crashing down and he'd end up empty and alone, a ripper again.

Before Damon could fight Stefan walked back to the door, whispering, "I love you brother," and walking inside like nothing had happened. He was telling his brother to leave. Elena was dead. Klaus was pissed. Too much had happened.

* * *

Put down the pitchforks okay? Stefan is clearly hysterical. Things will smooth out soon

~Klefan-Lover


	7. Death

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Diaries, would I be on here? I think not

* * *

He couldn't get into the fucking house. Elena's scent was fainter then he thought it would be but it still lingered and it drove him into a stronger rage. Stefan had lied to him. His ripper had been lying to him for a whole year.

A car was approaching, the engine sound changing as it got ready to turn and Klaus took a deep breath, trying to calm down. If this was the other Gilbert it wouldn't do any good for him to think he was about to get his throat ripped out. If he remembered right they'd never seen each other so maybe he could get what he needed to without murdering him.

The car door opened slower than Klaus deemed usual, whoever the driver was obviously cautious of the strange man in the driveway. Forcing the most realistic smile onto his face he could manage he turned to meet the person. He was tall, roughly the same height as the hybrid, with brown eyes and slightly long brown hair. He looked wary and as he moved his hand, probably reaching for a stake, the ring on his finger caught the light. Definitely the Gilbert boy.

"Relax," Klaus muttered, holding his hands up in surrender as he slipped into the annoying American accent he had learnt. "Stefan Salvatore sent me."

The Gilbert boy, Jeremy if he remembered right, didn't relax, snapping, "Stefan's with Klaus. How could he send a messenger when he's being held hostage?"

"Because, Klaus is fond of Ripper. He lets him out on his own sometimes and Stefan asked me to come here and find an Elena Gilbert," he ground out, trying to keep calm. "He stopped Klaus from killing me, it's the least I can do. He wanted me to make sure she was okay."

That's when something stopped adding up. The wariness and anger in Jeremy's eyes were replaced by pain as his hand dropped back to his side. Maybe Elena had left. That would make sense. He's hurting over his sister running off with the other Salvatore, that had to be it.

"Elena died, one of the other Original's killed her," he got out, the pain in his eyes increasing.

Stefan was wrong. Something in Klaus felt so unbelievably glad as he realised it, even as he kept a straight face and asked, "When?"

"About ten months ago," Jeremy muttered before stepping past him towards the house. It was clear that this little conversation was over and the hybrid chuckled lowly before blurring off, back to the house where he'd left Stefan. Now that the one thing stopping the vampire from just giving in was gone there was nothing stopping Klaus from staking his claim.

* * *

"Klaus, this is Stefan. Just call me back or something," he muttered into the phone, not really expecting a reply. When Klaus got mad he tended to vanish and ignore any attempts at contact until he'd calmed down.

This wasn't the way things were meant to go. He had tried so hard not to tell the hybrid about Elena but he'd failed. And then it turned out she'd been dead for months. Klaus was going to rip Mystic Falls apart and there was nothing he could do except wait for him to get back.

Nothing made sense anymore. Stefan knew he should hate the hybrid for forcing him to leave his home, for killing Elena and Jenna, for everything, but he couldn't bring himself to. Chicago was flooding his memories, reminding him how much he used to care about Klaus. He'd been denying it for so long but he'd fallen in love with that damn Original all those years ago. It was different than what he'd felt for Katherine and stronger than what he'd felt for her doppelgänger.

His hand strayed to his phone again, checking for a message for what felt like the millionth time since he'd told Damon to go away. His neck was still aching from where Klaus had snapped it up Stefan didn't dare leave the house to feed. He needed to wait for him. He had to be here when he got back or things would just get worse.

It felt like hours until Klaus got back. Stefan couldn't stay still, continuously alternating between pacing and leaving pleading messages for his hybrid that got more frantic every time. By the time Klaus finally got back he was panicked, almost at the point of ripping his hair out. Normally Klaus would delight in making Stefan that panicked with barely any effort but not after that very long very irritating day.

Within seconds of the Original getting through the door Stefan was on his back in the shattered remains of the coffee table. He couldn't have fought even if he wanted to and just looked up at the angry and desperate hybrid, not daring to move.

"She's gone Stefan," he rasped, voice hoarse with need. "You're mine."

* * *

~Klefan-Lover


	8. Mine

******A/N:** Please don't kill me for the suckiness of this chapter

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Diaries, would I be on here? I think not

* * *

He was expecting it be rough, violent, but the kiss was strangely soft. Klaus' lips moved over his slowly, like he was savouring it, before that sinful tongue slid across his lips. Stefan's mouth opened without conscious thought and the hybrid happily explored that delicious mouth, tongue sliding over the vampire's.

Before long Stefan was arching into Klaus' body, desperately wanting more. He was giving in after all these months and the hybrid deepened the kiss, tearing at the clothes that kept him away from that gorgeous body. Blunt nails scratched at bare skin as Klaus' lips trailed down to the vampire's neck before he moved up again, tugging Stefan's head towards his exposed neck.

"Do you remember how much you loved feeding on me ripper?" Klaus whispered in the vampire's ear, loving the harsh breaths hitting his neck. "Do you want to taste me again?"

"Damn you," Stefan groaned, feeling his fangs slip out of hiding before he stabbed them into the hybrid's throat, moaning at the taste flooding his mouth. He swallowed greedily, holding Klaus as close as he could and a throb went through his cock as he heard the other's low snarl.

The older caressed Stefan's hair, thrusting against the erection pressing against his own as that mouth on his neck sucked hungrily. The vampire groaned, slipping his fangs out of the pale throat as his head fell back into the mess of wood and glass stabbing into his back.

Klaus looked down at him, blood smeared across his neck, before grabbing Stefan and in a show of hybrid strength and speed moved them both to the couch. The vampire didn't fight, gasping as the other rutted against his erection. When Stefan pushed up against him, trying to get control, the hybrid growled low, gripping the other's throbbing erection in something that was a mixture of warning hold and teasing caress. Stefan's back arched and his legs spread slightly, involuntary reactions he couldn't bring himself to control. He gasped, licking the last of the euphoric blood off his lips as he stopped fighting for control.

When Klaus was sure his vampire wouldn't fight him anymore he quickly got off the rest of their clothes, tossing them onto the floor. There was no need for words now. One look told him everything he needed to know and he draped himself over Stefan's tensed needy body, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Their bodies were touching everywhere as he tasted his own blood in the younger's mouth, groaning slightly at the other's tongue pushing against his. Stefan dug his fingers into Klaus' back, pulling him closer desperately.

"Nik," he moaned needily, looking up at the hybrid hungrily.

The older smirked, spreading his vampire's legs and settling between them as he teasingly rubbed their aching cocks together. There was probably lube somewhere in the house but Klaus couldn't bring himself to pull himself away from Stefan for a second.

"Suck ripper," he instructed, pressing his long fingers against his lips before groaning slightly as Stefan took them in without hesitation. He sucked greedily, tongue lapping at the pads teasingly until Klaus decided they were slick enough.

The hybrid trailed his knuckles down the gorgeous body beneath him, nudging Stefan's legs apart before circling his fingers around the tight hole he knew hadn't been filled since he left. Without any hesitation Klaus pushed one finger in, delighting in the noise the vampire made as he lifted his hips slightly. He pushed another one in before too long, scissoring them slightly as Stefan made the most delicious noises, pushing his hips back against Klaus' hand.

"I'll make you feel so good ripper," he growled against the vampire's neck, shoving his fingers in deeper. It had been too long, neither of them were going to last.

Stefan's cock jumped at the husky tone and he fumbled, wrapping his fingers around it in a desperate bid for relief. The growl this time was more annoyed before his hand was pinned next to his head, Klaus' now-gold eyes were filled with a possessive lust before he ducked his head down, scraping his teeth over the defined chest. He was careful not to bite down despite the burning urge to mark Stefan as his, sucking and licking at one of the sensitive nipples until the vampire was squirming for more, pleas dripping from his lips.

"You come when I tell you to Stefan, not before," he instructed, shoving into his stretched hole without any warning, groaning.

Klaus was too turned on, too far gone, and with barely any thrusts into that tight ass he came, eyes rolling up in pleasure. A snarl tore from his chest before he reached down, jerking Stefan's cock roughly, wanting to watch the vampire come apart under his fingers.

The unnecessary breaths sped up, punctuated by the needy moans as Stefan thrust his cock into tight warm fist, so close. When Klaus twisted his wrist ever so slightly that was all he needed, crying out as he spurted his release all over the hybrid's hand.

His eyes slowly went back to blue as he calmed down, leaning forward to kiss the panting vampire lightly. Stefan kissed back, clinging to the hybrid tightly as he came down from his orgasm, barely catching the whispered words over the panting.

"Mine."

* * *

~Klefan-Lover


	9. I Didn't Want to Leave

**A/N:** Please don't kill me for the suckiness of this chapter

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Diaries, would I be on here? I think not

* * *

He was so sore. Stefan groaned as he woke up, trying to stretch out and immediately regretting it as his ass twinged in protest. Despite the ache he smiled slightly, looking up at his hybrid pillow. Klaus was staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head, but when he felt Stefan's head move he glanced down at him.

"Good morning ripper," he said quietly, reaching down to rest a hand on his cheek. "Did you sleep well love?"

He pressed his cheek into the warm hand, murmuring, "Yes. Best I slept in a while."

Klaus chuckled before slipping out of the bed, pulling on his jeans as Stefan whined in protest. The hybrid shook his head, turning to press a kiss on those tempting lips as he pressed a pair of Stefan's jeans into his hands.

"We need to get moving," he reminded softly, standing and pulling on a shirt. "We've spent too long here already, even without your brother's visit yesterday."

Klaus chuckled darkly as the vampire had the nerve to look sheepish, pulling on his jeans without a word of complaint. The rest of the time they spent collecting their clothes and books was silent, only broken by Stefan's occasional noise of discontent.

They were about to leave when Klaus caught the younger's arm, asking lowly, "You could have left with Damon. Why didn't you?"

"I, uh, I just," Stefan stammered, looking anywhere but the hybrid. After a minute of awkward silence as the man in front of him grew steadily more annoyed and the vampire tried to decide whether to trust him the latter finally admitted, "I didn't want to leave you."

He waited for the scything remark but all he got was a smug grin before warm arms wrapped around him, tugging the vampire close. Stefan went willingly, letting the strong arms hold him close as lips brushed his.

"Good answer love," Klaus murmured, smiling. "Very good. And I hope you know, now you're never getting away. Now come on, let's get going. We have a lot of travelling to do."

* * *

_Three years later_

"Nik, where'd you put the blood bags?" the vampire sighed, poking his head into the bedroom to talk to his boyfriend.

"I think your brother drank most of them when he was here the other day," the hybrid shrugged, looking up from his book lazily. "You're the one who wanted to invite him over."

Stefan scowled, leaning on the doorframe as he pointed out, "He's dating your brother and you wanted to make up with Elijah, remember?"

Klaus held out an arm for his lover without looking away from his book, retaliating playfully, "You insisted on actually making up. I thought about it but I wasn't going to risk irritating him. He isn't fun when he's pissed."

The younger gave in, climbing onto the bed and resting his head on Klaus' shoulder as he muttered, "You still wanted to be all friendly. And I still have trouble believing they are together. He always seemed to love Elena so much."

"So did you love," the hybrid reminded, kissing his boyfriend's head. "I think both of the Salvatore boys just got smarter."

Stefan smiled, resting a hand on the other's stomach as he asked, "How long can we stay here for Nik? We'll have to move sometime won't we?"

"I don't think anyone is following us anymore, it's been four years," he mused. "Maybe we can stay here for a little while. I know you love Chicago."

The vampire smiled, leaning up to kiss Klaus softly before resting his head on his shoulder again, letting his boyfriend read. Four years ago he was stuck in Mystic Falls, taking care of a doppelgänger he wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with and now he was here with the hybrid that had tracked him down for ninety years. He was obsessive and overly-bossy at times but it was better than any relationship he'd been in.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry that this is over but that's just how it ended up

~Klefan-Lover


End file.
